dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma A fearsome beast bearing the heads of both a lion and a goat while its tail takes the form of a giant snake. The chimera’s features so distinguish it from the natural world that it is believed by most to be born not of God’s power but of the sorcerer’s arts. The three beasts that reside within the creature each possess an independent will and this ability to act autonomously is frighteningly apparent if anyone comes to blows with the Chimera. While the mobilization of its massive torso and legs is largely under the command of the lion head, the goat specializes in magickal attacks and the snake head on the chimera’s tail eliminates all blind spots and allows it to defend itself when downed. Adventurers would be foolish to approach a fallen Chimera without caution if this snake is still able to fight. On rare occasion, the Chimera can be sent into a panic that will cause its respective personalities to fight for control of the body in a confused frenzy. Such behavior is not seen in other multi-headed beasts, such as the hydra, and so it appears yet another piece of evidence supporting the theory that the chimera is a man-made monster. Chimeras are highly adaptive and can survive in any habitat, but they are most often observed in mountain shadows and deep in dungeons. They do not make a den or any other home for themselves as they are constantly on the prowl in search of new prey. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops Locations *Vestad Hills *Verda Woodlands *Northface Forest *Wilted Forest *Cursewood *Barta Crags *The Greatwall *Chamber of Fate in The Everfall Tactics * As the snake and goat heads have relatively less Health than the lion and provide support for the whole, they should be eliminated first. ** If, however, the lion is killed before the goat, the goat will take over control of the body. ** If both the lion and goat are killed before the snake, the snake simply dies. ** Players who rely on grappling, it is recommended you kill the lion and snake first as the lion is prone to frenzied pouncing and attacking resulting in heavy stamina drain when it is the last one alive. * Only the Chimera's heads will take significant damage. * If the Arisen climbs the area of the Chimera between the snake and the goat, swings with a one-handed sword can hit both sections. * Once the Chimera's Health is sufficiently low, it will begin to charge back and forth. A perfect block, or a large amount of damage, will make it stumble to the ground. * It occasionally uses a roar which pushes everybody close to it. It doesn't cause any damage, but it does drive allies backward and knocks them to the ground. *The snake can attack if players are on the ground and will protect the other two heads, but it doesn't seem to be able to attack when players at the base of its body. *The Chimera is susceptible to sleep, so the Sopor spell or Sleeper Arrows are effective. *The Chimera is susceptible to fire, so any type of fire spells will make the fight easier. *The lion is very resistant to any type of physical damage, so you will need a Sorcerer or Mage to kill it faster. *Another viable strategy for taking down a Chimera is to take down the Snake, Lion, then Goat. Because if the Lion head is the only one alive, it starts pouncing around and can be difficult to damage, or avoid. *Ranged Vocations can utilize Sleeper Arrows, giving the player time to heal or interrupt attacks. *Magick based Vocations can utilize Comestion on the Chimera. Oftentimes this will kill off the snake and goat while doing significant damage to the lion as well as setting it on fire. *Sorcerers can combine Comestion with Miasma. This effectively make quick work of the beast. **If only the goat head is alive, Mages and Sorcerers can utilize {Silentium] and will render the Chimera totally harmless for the duration. *Fighters should force the Chimera to collapse and then utilize Dragon's Maw between the lion's head and the goat's head. This will do massive damage, mainly because the attack will hit both at the same time. This tactic can also be used against the Gorechimera as well. Gallery chimera11.jpg chimera3.jpg chimera4.jpg chimera5.jpg ChimeraRoar.jpg| The fearsome roar of a Chimera. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot 075.jpg Trivia *Like many of the creatures in Dragons Dogma, the Chimera bears a very faithful similarity to its description in Greek Mythology. *The Chimera is the first large Monster encountered by the player. *Unlike books or other traditional games or movies, the goat head is on the lion's back and not next to the lion's head. *Chimeras appear to be man-made monster, further proof can be found during the battle for The Greatwall in the quest; Deny Salvation, when a Chimera is found within a barricaded room. The guard blocking the entrance screams: "How could Salvation conjure up such creatures." indirectly implying that Chimeras are made of sorcerer's arts, not from the natural world. *If the Chimera is approached unaware, it can be found lounging and/or sleeping. *A similar looking Chimera appears in another Capcom property, Resident Evil 4, as a wall relief. Category:Beasts Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses